


A little quiet

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Focused on spacesiblings, Gen, Sickfic, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawling through vents can sometimes lead to unforseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff?  
> Hmm at this point I'm itching with the need for angst...mwuahahah! What? No, I'm not psycotic, thanks for asking lovelies~

He'd been feeling of all yesterday but had ignored it in favor of Jedi training, some mission planning and Hera and Kanan writing up a list on a supply run they were running the next day. It was just a bug, he could handle bugs, he got them all the time down on Lothal, the 'perks' of living on the street after all and socializing with the criminal scum of it that he had to at times.

But as the night started to approach Ezra was pretty sure that he was getting sicker even as he managed to scarf down a bit of food before going to his bunk to curl up for the night, for once falling asleep before Zeb joined him.

The Lasat cocked his head before shaking it and crawling into his own bunk, grunting as he got comfortable and settled in. If he could get to sleep without Ezra complaining about snores he was fine with that.

He ate his words the next day as he woke up to the distinct smell of a sickness. 

Zeb grumbled and pulled out of his punk, looking up into Ezra's bunk and noting the way he was tightly curled up around himself facing the wall, the blanket wrapped messily but tightly around his skaking form. 

“Kid? Ezra.” He reached out and carefully squeezed a skinny shoulder, grunting when he only got a mumble in response. “Come on, open your eyes kid.” He tugged the other over on his side, his frown growing as he saw the sweat soaked face as blue eyes opened to peer at him. “Wazzit furball?” Ezra tried out.

“Karabast, okay, wait here, I'm getting Kanan or Hera, you're sick.” He stepped back and slid out of the room, he wasn't to certain on human sickness and how it worked, he knew more about patching a bleeding human up honestly but he could tell from the smell that Ezra was well sick.

He headed to the common area where he could hear Hera fussing over Sabine. “We have a pro-oh no, yer sick too?” He groaned, eyeing Sabine who looked up at him with a annoyed but flushed look. 

“Its not that bad. Just nausea and a fever, I just need some rest.” The teenage Mando huffed.

Hera however caught onto Zeb's words. “Wait, what do you mean with her too?” She looked around, face growing worried. “Where's Ezra?” At those words Kanan sat up.

“He's sick too. And worse of the Sabine I think? Or I don't know. I don't know how human bodies work this out.” He shrugged akwardly as Kanan got up to go check on Ezra, Hera staying with Sabine.

Zeb followed. “He doesn't smell right at least, he's sweaty and he keeps kind of shivering?”

“He and Sabine might have picked it up from staying in the cold vent.” Kanan sighed. “Cold bug most likely. Hera and I were going to get medicine along with our supplies when we were out but if Ezra is sick too...” He hesitated.

“I can look after them.” Zeb said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck at the surprised look Kanan threw him. “Its not like its gonna be much trouble, I mean kits who got sick back on Lasan usually slept most of the time?”

“Well they might sleep but that's not certain.” Kanan stepped into the bunk, climbing up into the bunk to check on Ezra instead of just standing there, touching the kids fevered head.

Ezra gave a token grumble of annoyance at his bunk being crowded but leaned into the touch. 

“Morning...” He mumbled before giving a slight cough.

“Hey. Seems you and Sabine are sick, colds from the little vent excursion.” Kanan smiled a bit down at Ezra, keeping his hand on the others forehead for a few seconds before carding his fingers through slightly sweat soaked hair. “Me and Hera are going to pick up some medicine for you two. You fine with that?”

Ezra gave a miserable nod.

“Zeb are gonna stay behind with you two and Chopper.” Kanan continued

“Kay.” It was a testament to how miserable Ezra must be feeling if he didn't put up a complaint.

“Just let me use the fresher before you two go.” Zeb grunted, heading to the bathroom quickly.

Kanan watched him go before focusing on Ezra again. “You should have said something. Sabine had some home remedies last night to treat herself.” He murmured.

“Didn't think much of it...used to get bugs you know.” Ezra coughed a bit, watching Kanan climb down before holding his arms out for Ezra.

“Uh?”

“Well you don't want to stay here do you? It be easier for both Chopper and Zeb to keep a eye on both you and Sabine on the couch in the common room.”

“But you're gonna...”

“Do you WANT to climb?”

Ezra blinked at that before shaking his head and shifting towards the end of the bunk, letting Kanan lift him down on the floor. He took the moment to place his head on Kanan's chest, giving a hoarser cough while Kanan rubbed his back.

“We'll get you some cough medicine. You want anything else?”

“...When I was young my mother would make hot chocolate...with cinnamon in it.” Ezra said quietly against the others warm chest.

“Alright, we'll see if we can find some.” Kanan smiled down at him before pulling back and drawing the teen with him to the common room where Sabine already was, sitting under a blanket. She gave Ezra a miserable wave which he returned before he was sitting down on the other end of the couch and getting wrapped in a blanket by Hera.

“Right, I've made some soup. It needs five more minutes but it should be done before Zeb comes out of the fresher.” Hera switched between petting Sabine and then petting Ezra, frowning at the fevers they were sporting.

“What kind?” Ezra looked up. It would be nice with something hot for his scratchy throat.

“Callosian spring vegetable soup.”

“...I have no idea what that is.”

“Its good.” Sabine offered from here side. “Really. Its just broth and vegetable Ezra, nothing dangerous and its easy to swallow down.” She snuggled more under her blanket, curling against the seat.

Ezra took her word for it, cuddling up to while waiting on soup. Kanan gave both a cup each to drink after a few minutes before Zeb finally came out of the fresher, moving to make some space waffles for himself since the soup were for the sick kids.

“Alright, are you sure you're fine with looking after them Zeb? I could stay.” Hera looked at the Lasat. Zeb waved her away in annoyance. “I'm fine. Like I told Kanan, they're sick, kits back home usually slept then and I bet those two are going to sleep for the most part themselves. And I got a communicator if something comes up.” He started eating.

The pilot hesitated before nodding, smiling at him. “Alright. You two, try to rest until we get back.” Hera turned to the two teens who gave halfhearted waves.

Zeb grunted before moving and sitting down between the kids, still eating. “Well, this is fun.”

“Sorry.” Ezra mumbled.

“Eh its fine kid. People get sick all the time. Surprised you didn't get any space sickness from being brought of Lothal the first time.” The purple male snorted.

“...”

“...You didn't, did you?”

“I...a small cold? It wasn't anything big really. And you were already annoyed at the time so I didn't want to badger.” Ezra shrugged, shifting until he was leaning against Zeb. On his other side Sabine did the same, soaking in the comforting heat of the furry man.

Zeb looked between them, feeling kind of caught out. “Errg...well tell us next time. I don't know that much but I know humans aren't suppose to be this fevered.”

“We're just a bit sick. Though Ezra was in the vent longer then me.” Sabine grumbled, comfortable against the furry arm.

The older man sighed then he put his empty plate aside and wrapped his arm around Sabine's shoulder, letting her rest against his chest instead and snorting when she instantly snuggled in. “Yeah well now you're both sick.”

He almost yelped as Ezra put his head on his lap, the teens snuggling up more and curling up on the space he had so his whole body fit on the couch. Zeb swallowed before resting a hand on Ezra's shoulder, peering at them both before he slowly started to run his fingers through Sabine's hair and then Ezra's, his hands now occupied.

“Guess I'm not moving huh?” He offered dryly, not really upset though a bit uncomfortable.

“You're warm.” Ezra offered up.

“Very. It feels nice.” Sabine offered from his other side.

Zeb grumbled before using his feet to turn on the holo. “Yeah well, we're gonna watch the Holo if I'm staying here and I'm picking the show.” He said gruffly.

“That's fine.”

“Sure.” 

He snorted at their lack of protest. He was sure once he picked a show they'd complain.

Yet they didn't. They quietly watched the holo with him, the sounds occasionally interrupted by a cough or sneeze from one of them. By the end of his show, Zeb glanced at them to see Sabine with half lidded eyes, almost asleep and Ezra already far gone back to sleep, the youngest looking far to content with his head on Zeb's lap while a large hand was buried in his hair.

Zeb blinked, realizing his hands could easily cup their skulls and hold them close, almost like how you could cup a kits head back on Lasan before it fell. 

A broken piece in Zeb's chest that he long ago buried burned and straightened itself as he cupped them a bit closer, a flare of protective instinct he usually reserved for those they were helping. But at that moment it was reserved for the two living beings against him as he held them close, listening to the noises of their breathing.

“...Gonna be alright kiddos.” He said quietly, hearing Sabine hum quietly against his chest, his ears flickering lightly. “Gonna be alright.”


End file.
